


Unbreakable

by fatal_drum



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magneto Being Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to break the hardest substance on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

“It took me weeks to realize how I broke you.” Magneto said one day, eyes unreadable behind his helm.

“Excuse me?” Emma asked, arching a perfectly plucked brow. It was a look she had a great deal of practice at, the look that said, _What part of this isn’t flawless?_ Most men would back down and apologize immediately, but Magneto simply fixed her with a level gaze.

“Diamonds are the hardest substance on earth. Unbreakable. It’s why we value them.”

“We value them because they’re _pretty_.” she countered, and his expression made her wonder if they weren’t talking about gems.

“They _are_ beautiful, and rare.” Magneto agreed. “That’s why we fight wars for them, spill blood to adorn rich men’s wives and whores. But they can also serve a purpose. We use them in drills and grinders, to hone other materials.”

He paused, staring at her as if he could read _her_ thoughts. “The only thing that _should_ break a diamond is another diamond. But you broke for me, Ms. Frost.”

She could still taste the humiliation as her skin cracked, leaving her panting against the bed frame. Magneto’s pet telepath, the professor, had trampled through her mind like his own personal flower garden.

“It wasn’t the metal. That bed frame wouldn’t crack a real diamond, and I bet people have hit you harder. But I made you _think_ you’d break.

 “It’s like your telepathy, isn’t it? You have to believe you’ll triumph. You could keep Charles out because you had the will and the confidence, and he’d never even faced another mind reader. You never broke before that day, did you?”

She shook her head, unable to speak.

“Do you know any mutant stronger than I am?”

She’d read him before he touched her, felt the absolute lack of mercy, the brutal drive for vengeance. Magneto had soft spots, she knew; one of them was wheeling around his mansion as they spoke, hundreds of miles away. But he would have snapped her neck to obtain the answers he needed, and his certainty had left her gasping, soft, and human.

“No.”

“Therefore, Ms. Frost, you will never break again.” he told her, smiling with too many teeth.

He was right, she realized as he walked away. Together, they were undefeatable. Indestructible.

The thought still sent a chill through her flesh.


End file.
